Mi Reto El más difícil de mi vida
by Lily Masen Cullen
Summary: Es difícil lo que tengo que hacer.Les contaré: tengo un reto: follarme Edward.Pero él me deja de hablar; una noche el me cuenta porque no me habla y desde ese día tengo que vivir en el día como si no le hablara a el y mis amigas piensan que no le hablo y en la noche vivir las más pasionales noches de mi vida.Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Conociendo a mi reto

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es completamente MÍA.**

Bella POV.

-Yo Isabella Marie Swan juro solemnemente follar a Edward Cullen mejor conocido por mí como "mi moja bragas"-

-¡Bella! No seas tan dramática en tu reto- me dijo Alice –Y tu lo hiciste voluntariamente- me dijo remarcando la palabra "voluntariamente".

-¡Detesto cuando haces eso!-

Ella no me dijo nada solo, me sacó la lengua como una niña chiquita. Y esa era la misma Alice que había conocido en un parque temático que se sentó a mi lado en una mini-montaña rusa. Cuando iba el carrito en lo alto ella gritó: "vamos a morir" y eso bastó para quitarme mi nerviosismo y echarme a reír, tanto que ni sentí la "gran" bajada. Luego fuimos juntas al "barco" nos montamos y ella me tranquilizó diciendo -no te preocupes, lo mas que nos puede pasar es lo de destino final- la miré con cara de: Dios que no me pase eso y ella dijo –mentira eso solo te sucedería si tuvieras mucha mala suerte- y se echó a reír. No nos vimos más hasta secundaria en el primer año y nos hicimos amigas cuando nos reconocimos.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella! No me has prestado atención a nada de lo que te dije ¡¿Cierto?! Déjame adivinar o ¿estás teniendo sueños eróticos?, o ¿te fumaste cocaína anoche? ¡¿O fue esta mañana?! ¡Bella! Te dije que no fumaras, además eso le hace mal a tu salud-

-¡Alice! ¡Cálmate!... primero: no, no te he prestado la atención, segundo: sueños eróticos despiertas ¡NO! Eso se hace dormida, y tercero: yo no fumo, y mucho menos cocaína, tu bien sabes eso-

-¿Entonces qué pensabas?... mira, mejor dejemos esto así.- y se fue notablemente molesta a su siguiente clase. Alice, nunca cambiará.

En las siguientes clases que me tocaba no preste ni pizca de atención y me puse a pensar en lo que había hecho, en lo que me había metido:

**Flashback:**

**Ese día estábamos jugando verdad o reto en la mansión de Rosalie y le toco el turno a Alice de ponerme un reto. Ella dijo:**

**-tu reto no lo haremos aquí, lo haremos en la escuela: ya que tú eres virgen y quieres experimentar lo que es el 'sexo' pues te tengo una propuesta fóllate al más popular 'Edward Cullen' el que tú siempre nos hablas que tienes sueños eróticos. –**

**-Alice… -**

**-¡Bella! Tú, Rosalie y yo sabemos que ese es el hombre que tu quieres perder la virginidad- dijo Alice**

**-¿Están seguras de lo que dicen?-les pregunté**

**-'Adivinen con quien soñé hoy: con mi moja bragas Edward Cullen y soñé que estábamos en la playa en pleno atardecer y el me comenzaba a tocar toda y luego el me tocaba mi…'-**

**-Está bien, lo acepto-Interrumpí enseguida a Rosalie - Pero yo no soy muy buena en eso de conquista, ni coqueteo ni nada de eso… ustedes me ayudaran ¿verdad?-le pregunte a Alice y Rosalie. Estas dos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza**

**-está bien –dijo Rosalie –pero tendrás que ponerte TODA la ropa que nosotras te digamos, sin refunfuñar –**

**-mmmm, esta bien- dije pero aun no estaba muy convencida -Ah, Rose, ¿yo enserio uso esa voz cuando hablo de mis sueños?-**

**-Sí y diría yo que hasta más chillona- dijo Rose con cara de asco –y lo peor: sigues y sigues hablando aunque nosotras no queramos escuchar tus sueños. Pobre de nosotras, nuestra mente ya no está tan limpia gracias a ti-**

**-Ustedes no tienen la mente tan limpia desde que las conocí y yo diría que antes que las conociera tampoco la tenían tan limpias- dije alzando las cejas **

**-Pues no la tenemos tan limpia, pero esa no es razón para que vengas y nos las ensucies más…- **

**-ok, ok tratare de no contarles mis sueños- dije yo –y ¿cuando comienza mi 'famoso' reto?-**

**-El jueves- dijo Alice.**

**-Y ¿Por qué ese día y no el lunes o martes u otro día?-**

**-Porque yo soy yo y a mí me da la gana- dijo Alice dándole punto y final a la bendita conversación de mi reto. **

**Después de eso hicimos lo que siempre hacemos en una pijamada: nos pintamos las uñas, vimos películas románticas, las guerras de almohadas y cuando nos dió sueño, nos dormimos sin remedio.**

**Fin del Flashback**

Cuando me fijé en el reloj ya habían pasado las clases rápidamente y ya era almuerzo; no sabía que habían dado y ni siquiera había tomado apuntes, le pediría el cuaderno a alguno de mis compañeros. Nerviosa era poco a lo que sentía en estos momentos.

-Bella- me dijo alguien cerca de mí y me sobresalté demasiado porque creo que grité más alto de lo normal, como si hubiera visto a una momia porque la gente me miró para ver que me pasaba; yo solo le pude una sonrisa de disculpa y un sonrojo.

-¿Tan fea me veo hoy? – me preguntó Rosalie con un espejo en mano y revisándose toda la cara, hasta los dientes.

-No Rosie, es que tengo los nervios a flor de piel –

-Ah, cierto-dijo con ternura, pero esa ternura se fue demasiado rápido y fue reemplazado por una mirada maliciosa- tu reto Isabella, comienza hoy- y comenzó a reírse de una manera que daba tanto miedo.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería y ahí estaba mi reto: riéndose a carcajadas, comiendo con sus amigos y encima de el estaba Tanya, poco le faltaba para tirarlo al piso y cogérselo en medio de la cafetería, pero lo que Tanya no sabía es que ya pronto no podría estar encima de él porque él estará conmigo. Y una sonrisa maléfica se escapó por mis labios. Me senté con Rosie y Alice.

-Hoy es tu gran día, Bella- decía Alice con tanta devoción como si fuera, no se, mi primera comunión, mi matrimonio o algo así.

-Alice, solamente es un reto…-

-Bella, por favor, te follarás, si Dios lo permite, al más sexy y hot de esta escuela, por Dios, no solamente es un reto de besarlo y ya, es llevártelo a la cama y conocer cuantas putas posiciones el te hace al estilo kamasutra- dijo ella soltándolo todo de una vez y dijo la palabra kamasutra mas alto de lo normal porque varios se voltearon a vernos con caras de "locas pervertidas, hablen eso mas bajo".

-Alice está bien pero habla más bajo- le dije metiéndole en la boca un emparedado que encontré en la mesa.

-Y qué si lo digo más alto: KAMASUTRA, yo se lo que es un libro de kamasutra y se que ustedes también lo han leído alguna vez en su vida y no se hagan los santos, que ese papel no les va- dijo dirigiéndose a todo el que la miraba. Yo por mi parte no sé si salir corriendo, hacer como si no escuche o enterrar mi cabeza bajo tierra como una garza, o simplemente todas a la vez. Rosalie en cambio estaba como si nada hubiera pasado como si Alice nunca hubiera dicho nada, trate de imitarla lo más que pude pero la pena me comía, me tragaba y me digería solita.

-Alice… por favor…-le supliqué a Alice. Ella se sentó y no dijo nada.

-Esta bien Bellita-dijo Alice- Oye Rose, ¿cuando vamos de compras? Necesito renovar mi armario, ya está old fashion- y me reí cuando recordé de donde Alice había sacado esa frase: una vez habíamos ido a una obra de teatro de blanca nieves; la reina mala le preguntaba al espejito: "espejito, espejito quien es la mas bonita de todo el reino" y el espejito le respondió: "con mucho respeto, pero esa capa está pasada de moda, usted se pinta como si fuera a un circo y eso pantalones de payasos, toda usted esta old fashion, además en esta tierra está desértica, hasta blanca nieves se fue huyendo lamentablemente es usted la mas bonita. Sorry, sorry."

Rose y Alice estaban hablando algo sobre que el sábado una pijamada con mucha gente o discoteca, algo así, yo no les presté mucha atención y fui a buscar algo para tomar.

Mientras caminaba traté de caminar sexy, como me había enseñado Rosie, moviendo mi trasero de un lado al otro. Pero no se de donde salió ese atrevimiento de caminar así, y no es que yo fuera la santa paloma pero tampoco me comportaba normalmente así; Pedí un té helado. Lo que no me esperé fue que Mike unos de los secuaces de Edward me dijera:

-Nena, si quieres un poco de diversión, llámame- y me guiñó el ojo el muy desgraciado. Y se fue corriendo como la gallina que es. ¡Uf! que molesto.

Caminé hasta la mesa donde Alice miraba furiosa a Mike y Rosalie como siempre que ni fu ni fa.

-¿Alice que te pasa?-

-Maldito Newton lo odio, lo odio- y dijo unas palabras intengibles que parecían como una oración oscura o algo así- ¿qué te dijo el maldito, Bella?

-Nada importante, déjalo mientras que no se me acerque no importa-

-Oye Bella ¿Cuándo te piensas acercar a Edward?- me preguntó Rosalie interrumpiendo la charla

-Cuando esté en el casillero- le respondí con orgullo

- Y… ¿Qué le vas a decir?- me pregunto nuevamente Rose

-Uhhhh, ya verán…- lo tenía todo desde una semana con anticipación practicado y hasta con qué voz lo haría.-No seré la misma tímida Bella de siempre-

Miré mi reloj y faltaban cinco minutos y fui al baño para darme el último retoque y no es que me fuera a morir pero me iba a ver con el futuro hombre que me follaría.

Luego que me vi en el espejo mas de cinco veces, me retoque un poquito el maquillaje y me revisé los dientes (por si acaso), decidí salir. Recién salí, sonó el timbre de cambio de hora y fui hasta el casillero de Edward. Me recosté como si nada en el casillero al lado de Edward y esperé a que llegara. Gracias a Dios venía sólo, como quería que viniera.

-Hola, soy Bella – le dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Lo miré directamente a los ojos e hice algo que no me esperé ni yo misma: me mordí el labio inferior, muy lentamente. Pero para cada acción hay una reacción y fue que a Edward se le oscurecieron ligeramente los ojos y le salió una sonrisa picara en su perfecto rostro… espera yo acabo de decir ¿Perfecto?

-Edward Cullen- sus ojos verdes esmeraldas me recorrieron toda rápidamente- es un gusto conocerte, Bella- sonrió nuevamente y se fue.

Aunque eso no era lo que yo tenía pensado decir ni hacer, me salió mejor de lo que esperé.

Yo también tome mi camino y me fui a mi siguiente clase que me tocaba con Rose y Alice y apenas llegue me bombardearon ambas con muchísimas preguntas.

-¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te vio bien? ¿Pero que le dijiste exactamente? ¿Cuándo lo vas a ver? ¿Qué reacción tuvo?- fueron algunas de sus preguntas.

-Chicas estuvo PER-FEC-TO- dije y les conté todo lo que pasó

-Wow dijeron Alice y Rosalie a la vez-

-hay que brindar por el logro de nuestra querida Bella – dijo contenta Alice y Rose la apoyó.-Hay que ir a una disco hoy, las recojo a las 9:00 pm en sus casas – dijo muy contenta Alice.

-Solo voy porque mañana no hay tareas, y es jueves de ladys night- dije yo.

. . . . .

.. .. .. .. ..

… … … … …

-¿A qué disco vamos Alice?-

-A la de siempre- Ah entonces íbamos a la muy conocida "All The Stars".

Cuando llegamos el hombre de la puerta era un tanque1 me daba miedo y me intimidaba.

-Entradas – dijo con tono que no recibiría alguna burla o chiste.

-Aquí están – dijo Rose que pasó al lado del hombre y nos hizo con una seña para que también la siguiéramos. Entramos y nada había cambiado, las mismas luces, las bebidas en el mismo lugar y la pista de baile abarrotada. Fuimos directo al VIP porque a ninguna de las tres le gustaba tanta gente muy cerca. Preferíamos algo mas privado.

-¿Quién quiere Vodka para empezar?- y las tres gritamos "yo" al unísono.

-Yo iré por ellas – me ofrecí

Bajé y le dije al bar tender2 que me diera una botella de vodka, pero luego lo pensé mejor y le dije que me diera dos. El me las dio y le pedí los tres vasos con hielo. Subí, cada una tomo su vaso, brindamos por mí y nos lo tomamos de un solo sorbo. Luego bajamos a bailar un rato y ahí estábamos las tres bailando y moviéndonos al ritmo de la canción. Luego de bailar y de ver que ya yo era la más sobria de las tres (porque por cierto ellas habían bebido de todo) nos decidimos ir. Cuando estábamos yéndonos Alice y Rose estaban cantando la canción del "Titanic"a todo pulmón. Yo tuve que manejar el carro de Alice y dejarlas dormir en mi apartamento porque ni Rose ni Alice sabían como llegar a casa.

. . . . .

.. .. .. .. ..

… … … … …

-Hay me duele la maldita cabeza, Bella ¿Trajiste medicina a la escuela?-

-¿Para qué, Alice? para que después los profesores digan que es cocaína en forma de pastilla…-

-Olvídalo –me dijo ya resignada – ¿Hoy también le vas a hablar?-

-Sí, obvio-

Y me dirigí al casillero de Edward, estaba sacando algunos libros.

-Hola Edward-

El me miro y solo con la mirada me dijo todo: tristeza, odio, asco, y algo más. Ni siquiera me miró, sino que se fue de largo como si nadie lo hubiera saludado.

**¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Lily, bueno me encanta leer fanfics twilight y se podría decir que este es mi primer fanfic que hago sola. El primero lo hice en conjunto de mi amiga Gigi. Y… ¿Que tal me quedo el cap? ¿Les gusta la idea de mi historia? ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo! **

**Ah, aquí están algunas definiciones que pueden que se confundan o no entiendan como me refiero a eso:**

**Tanque: no me refiero a un tanque de agua o algo así, sino que yo lo utilizo cuando alguien es muy grande y fuerte. **

**Bar tender: es el que sirve las bebidas alcohólicas en las discotecas. **

**Y bueno ¿que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Me merezco un review? =).**

**¡Besitos de parte de Lily! ¡Que sueñen con Edward!**


	2. Uniéndonos a ellos

Capítulo 2: Uniéndonos a ellos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es completamente MÍA.**

Capítulo anterior:

Y me dirigí al casillero de Edward, estaba sacando algunos libros.

-Hola Edward-

El me miro y solo con la mirada me dijo todo: tristeza, odio, asco, y algo más. Ni siquiera me miró, sino que se fue de largo como si nadie lo hubiera saludado.

Bella POV.

Y mi siguiente reacción fue quedarme en shock… ¿ahora que le había hecho? ¿Qué hice para que el me tratara de esa manera?, o sea yo no había hecho nada malo en presentarme, además el solito me había dicho su nombre, yo no lo había obligado ni nada parecido… o será que alguien le habrá dado mala fama de mí entonces… ¿Qué le habrán dicho acerca de mi? ¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo se habrá enterado esa persona que yo me había hablado con el? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué habrá hecho algo semejante si ni siquiera yo lo o la conozco?

-¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Bella-

-¿Uh?- yo estaba consiente que estaba en este mundo, también sabía que alguien me estaba hablando, pero mi organismo no respondía estaba en modo "off".

-Bella enserio me estás asustando, ¿estás bien?, si quieres te llevo a la enfermería, hay no, maldita sea me estoy poniendo nerviosa, ahora que hago, a quién llamo, me sudan las manos-cuando vi que Alice se ponía histérica yo reaccioné

-Disculpa Alice, estoy aquí, estoy bien solo que estoy en shock-

-Bella, maldita, me asustaste, tú sabes lo nerviosa que soy y tú me haces eso… eso no es de Dios Bella, no es de Dios hacerle pasar un gran susto a tu amiga ¡NO, NO, NO!-me dijo Alice haciendo una cruz con sus dedos

-¿Me disculpas?-

-Mmm, la aceptaré con una condición... ven de compras conmigo-

-¡Qué! Oyee, no se vale- le dije con un puchero, porque no había cosa mas horrorosa que ir de compras con Alice: Ella te hacia llorar y te hacia pedir perdón por todos tus pecados con cada segundo que pasaba. Al recordar la última vez como fue… simplemente ¡HORRIBLE!

-Vamos Bella no es tan malo- no era malo era algo peor que eso era… espantoso –Y quiero saber que te pasó para que te quedaras como si estuvieras en el espacio y no respondieras a ninguno de los estímulos del medio-

-Alice y ahora ¿Qué te paso para que estuvieras hablando como una licenciada o una doctora? Te dio complejo de graduada-

-Bella no cambies el tema ¡Respóndeme!-

-Y que si no te digo, no eres mi mamá-

-no lo soy pero ¿sabes que te haré cada segundo de tu vida miserable si no me dices? Y sabes que es verdad- y era lamentablemente cierto –vamos Bella no me hagas usar mi lado malo para saberlo, sólo dímelo y ya-

-digamos que fui a saludar a Edward y el me ignoró, no sin antes darme una mirada con odio-

-que él ¿¡Qué!?-dijo Alice roja como un tomate y con una mirada que traspasaba las paredes y degollaba al que ella mirara

-Alice quizá no lo hizo con intención- le dije para tratar de calmarla

-Hay que llamar a Rosalie- dijo ella entrecortadamente. Saco su celular y dijo "urgencia" y cerro la llamada, sin esperar ninguna respuesta

En menos de cinco minutos ya Rosalie estaba con nosotras y decidimos, sobre todo Rose irnos a la cafetería. Buscamos la mesa mas alejada de todo y fue Alice quien comenzó:

-Alguien le está dando mala fama a Edward sobre Bella-mi cara fue de "aquí que paso" porque ella ni siquiera sabia nada y estaba ya diciéndolo como una afirmación.

- Alice pero… todavía no sabemos nada solo que Edward me ignoro- dije yo

-A ver qué tu tienes en esa cabecita loca… si contamos con que Edward te hablo bien el primer día, luego al segundo no quiere ni determinarte y solo ha estado con sus amigos...-pensándolo bien ella tiene razón.

-Es verdad lo que dice la duende, el solo ha estado con sus amigos y no quiere hablarte pero ¿Quién será? Y ¿Por qué lo hará?- dijo Rosalie

-Puede ser Tanya- sugerí yo

-Sí, puede ser, pero no tenemos pruebas, además ella tampoco podría ser la única-

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo… una de nosotras tiene que unirse al grupo de Edward- dijo Alice

-Yo no puedo ser yo soy la afectada así que no- dije yo

-Yo tampoco, me temo que yo no me adapto a sus condiciones: no tengo buena estatura, soy muy fastidiosa, no sirvo para eso, ni tampoco para fingir, te juro que voy y le digo a todos cuanto los odio- dijo Alice

-Bueno, lamentablemente tendré que ser yo. ¿Y si mejor me ligo a uno de ellos? ¿Uno soltero… no se como Emmet?, no es que yo lo vigile para saber que el esta soltero ¿les gusta la idea?-

-¡Sí!- gritamos Alice y yo a la vez.

-Conste solo me ligaré a Emmet pero tratare de no sentarme con ellos- y nos dio una gigantesca sonrisa.

. . . . .

.. .. .. .. ..

… … … … …

-Bien Rosalie, el futuro de Bella está en tus manos, haz lo que tengas que hacer- dijo Alice como cuando una mamá primeriza alista a su hijo a su primer día de escuela -¡Fighting!-

-Ok, ok bueno ya iré. Las veo en 15 minutos en el apartamento de Bella. Deséenme suerte- y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Emmet con sus andares de Diosa; con ese cabello rubio que le caía en cascadas en su espalda y su cuerpo perfecto que me bajaba la autoestima cada vez que la veía, era más que obvio que el tal Emmet caería rendido a sus pies. Hablando de Emmet yo ni siquiera sabia quien era ni me sonaba su nombre, pero bueno pronto lo conocería.

-Alice tenemos que irnos- le dije dándole un pequeño empujón hacia mi querido carro deportivo.

-Ok, Bella vámonos-

Caminamos al carro y ella se sentó en el copiloto. Yo maneje lo más lento para que el tiempo se pasara más lento. Llegamos a mi edificio, subimos en elevador y en menos de lo esperado ya estábamos en mi apartamento.

-Bella no te preocupes por Rosalie yo se que ella lo hará bien- me dijo Alice

-es que tengo miedo, no por Rosalie sino porque a Edward le hayan dicho tantas cosas de mi que entonces Edward no quisiera saber nada de mi…-

-Buscaremos la forma para que te folle, no te preocupes- y me dio una sonrisa que me decía que no me preocupara que ella siempre iba a estar allí para apoyarme.

Decidimos comer un poco de helado con gelatina de fresa y ella comenzó a charlar de lo mucho que iba a comprar el sábado en las compras conmigo. Entonces escuche que tocaban el timbre y Alice me gano y se levantó mas rápido que yo.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Rose con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Llegué yo- dijo Rose

-y ¿como te fue?- le pregunté

-Excelentemente bien- dijo Rose –me le acerque y le pregunte que si tenía novia el me dijo que no y me pidió enseguida para andar, luego charlamos y quedamos en ir al cine hoy a las 8:00-

-Así se hace Rosalie- dije yo

-Ya mi bebe está creciendo- dijo Alice y se secó una lágrima imaginaria. Luego se acerco a Rose y le agarro cariñosamente los dos cachetes.

Nos quedamos en la casa hablando de una pijamada que la haríamos hoy después que Rose viniera de su cita.

Alice se fue a buscar sus cosas y yo me fui a caminar un rato en el parque. Lo que no me esperé es que un perro doberman viniera corriendo y una voz de su dueño se escuchaba a lo lejos diciéndole "¡Quiéto!"Pero el perro ni le hacia caso, yo no sabia que hacer y cuando vi que el perro se estaba acercando a la calle y no paraba, yo me arriesgue de valor y dije con mi voz más fuerte al perro "Siéntate" y para mi sorpresa el perro se paro y se sentó, o sea que me hizo caso, lo acaricié mientras llegaba el dueño y el se dejó, ese perro me caía bien.

-Muchísimas gracias por salvar a mi perro de una muerte segura- me dijo el dueño y cuando lo vi era el mismo que me había ignorado esta mañana, yo solo lo pude mirar y asentir. –Y… disculpa- y simplemente se fue. Me dejo totalmente con la duda del porque había sido esa disculpa; si era disculpa por las molestias o disculpa por lo de esta mañana, por haberme ignorado.

**N/A: HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES!. GILYAN: ESTA HISTORIA ES TU REGALO. **

**HOY DECIDÍ SUBIR EL CAP. PORQUE CREO QUE MAÑANA NO LO VOY A PODER SUBIR CON ESO DE LAS FIESTAS Y ESO. ¡CIERTO! YA QUE HOY ES VÍSPERAS DE NAVIDAD Y NOS VEMOS HASTA DESPUES DE NAVIDAD ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! ESTE ES SU REGALO DE NAVIDAD Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! ME MEREZCO UN REVIEW? LES GUSTÓ? EN ALGO TENGO QUE MEJORAR? SE QUE ESTE CAP ESTUVO UN POCO CORTO PERO YO NO TENGO LA CULPA, SE LOS JURO, LA CULPA LA TUVO MI CABEZA QUE LA QUISO DEJAR ASI. MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA TODOS MIS LECTORES Y ESPERO QUE LA PASEN SUPER BIEN. **

**¡BESITOS DE PARTE DE LILY!**


	3. la verdad

Capítulo 3: la verdad

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es completamente ****MÍA****.**

Capítulo anterior:

-Muchísimas gracias por salvar a mi perro de una muerte segura- me dijo el dueño y cuando lo vi era el mismo que me había ignorado esta mañana, yo solo lo pude mirar y asentir. –Y… disculpa- y simplemente se fue. Me dejo totalmente con la duda del por qué había sido esa disculpa; si era disculpa por las molestias o disculpa por lo de esta mañana, por haberme ignorado.

Bella POV.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar mi teléfono.

-Bella, ya estamos aquí, ven a desearle buena suerte a Rose. ¿Dónde estas?-

-estoy en el parque, ya voy hacia allá- dije.

Caminé y llegué al lobby de mi apartamento. El señor de la entrada me saludó amablemente y yo también le devolví el saludo. Ese señor me caía bien desde la vez que me vio escaparme de mi apartamento y no decirle nada a mis papás. Entré al elevador y apreté el número 8. Mi apartamento quedaba al fondo de la derecha y era unos de los más grandes del edificio y con mejores vistas: abajo se veía toda la ciudad y al fondo se veía una hermosa playa que muy pocas veces iba. Este apartamento mis padres me lo regalaron y se fueron a vivir sus vidas aparte: Charlie vivía solo y a veces lo visitaba, en cambio Reneé vivía con Phil y casi nunca iba donde ellos. Llegué a mi apartamento.

-¿Alice? ¿Rosalie? ¿Están aquí?- dije yo, ya que mi apartamento se veía muy tranquilo, demasiado diría yo.

-En tu cuarto- gritaron las dos al unísono. Camine hacia mi cuarto y las encontré revisando todo mi armario. Con razón estaban tan calladas y tranquilas.

-Bella, tu armario es una falta de respeto hacia mí- dijo Rosalie con cara de asco hacia una prenda que tenia en la mano, que era una camisa de color rojo de la temporada pasada.

-¡Oye! No me insultes tan directamente- dije yo sacándole la lengua

-Bueno chicas necesito irme. Deséenme buena suerte-dijo Rose

-Buena suerte- dijimos Alice y yo sin una pizca de entusiasmo

-Que alegría que irradian- dijo Rose con sarcasmo. -me largo de este lugar, no me traerán buena suerte-

Rose se fue y quedamos en silencio Alice y yo.

-Y bien… ¿Qué haremos mientras que Rose va a su cita?-dijo Alice

-Alice ¿no tienes ganas de ver una película en el cine?- le dije yo con una sonrisa que decía todo

-Oh, claro que sí Bella-

Caminamos hacia nuestros respectivos carros y manejamos hacia el cine. Cuando llegamos vimos las carteleras e hicimos énfasis en las películas que empezaban a las 8:00 pm. Por fin encontramos dos películas que empezaban a las 8 de la noche: la primera era una comedia-romántica y la segunda era una de acción y suspenso.

-Obvio Rose está en la de comedia-romántica- dije yo

-sí, vamos a comprar los boletos-dijo Alice

Compramos los boletos y caminamos hasta la sala de la película comedia-romántica cuando vimos a Rose entrando con el tal Emmet a la sala de la película de acción y suspenso. Alice y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertas por dos cosas simples: 1. Emmet era bonito y 2. Estaban entrando a una sala diferente a las de nosotros y nosotras no íbamos a ver a Rose y a su querido novio. Alice y yo nos miramos sorprendidas porque no era la clase de película a la que Rose iba.

-Bella tengo una idea pero por favor no hables-

-ok-

Dos niños como d años de edad iban a entrar a la sala que Rose y Emmet estaban. Alice los detuvo antes que entraran

-Hola amiguitos- dijo Alice-déjeme revisar sus boletos-

-ya nos lo revisaron allá- dijeron ellos dudosos

-Pues tengo órdenes de revisarlos nuevamente- ahora Alice se escuchaba amenazante. Ellos le dieron sus boletos y ellas les dijo –esta no es la sala donde tienen que ir tienen que ir a esa – dijo señalándoles la sala de comedia-romantica.

-pero nos dijeron que era esta- dijo el niño mas grande

-pero yo les digo que no es esta. Ustedes van a ver la película de acción y suspenso ¿no? Bueno tienen que ir a esa sala; esta es la sala de la película comedia-romántica-

-ok, ya nos vamos, gracias, creo- dijo el mas pequeño

-de nada y denme esos boletos que ustedes ya no necesitarán- dijo Alice

-pero… ok- dijo el niño grande ya resignado

Y caminaron hacia la sala de comedia-romántica

-¡Alice! ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! Prácticamente le robaste la entrada a esos niños y los engañaste, nunca pensé llegar al extremo de robar a los niños-

-Vamos rápido, entra, que ya tenemos las entradas- dijo Alice –y además no le robamos ya que ellos nos lo dieron-

-claro porque pensaban que tu eras una buena señora que lo hacia para que no se perdieran –

-da igual, solo entra- dijo Alice

Entramos y nuestros puestos estaban en frente de los de Rose o sea que ella nos podía ver pero nosotras no a ella. Por suerte cuando entramos las luces estaban apagadas y no se podía ver nada excepto de la pantalla. Yo ni le preste atención a la película solo veía cada movimiento de Rose para algún día ponerlos a prueba. Yo la miraba a ella y a el hasta que escuche un murmullo de él diciendo "oye, esa chica de adelante toda la peli se la a pasado mirándonos" Rose dijo que no importaba y siguieron con sus cosas. La película termino y yo no sabia ni de qué se trataba. Rosalie y Emmet se fueron y yo cansada de estar viendo todo su espectáculo en el cine ni siquiera me pasó por la mente seguirlos.

-Bella, vamos al baño y después nos vamos. Esa película fue una porquería igual que lo que hicieron Emmet y Rosalie. Nunca más veré una película porque alguna de mis amigas tiene una cita allí- dijo con malhumor

-ok vas al baño, yo te espero afuera y luego nos vamos- dije yo con sueño. Me había levantado temprano esta mañana porque tenia que ir a la escuela. Ella entro al baño y yo me quedé esperándola afuera porque lo único que tenía ganas era de dormir. Me senté en una silla un poco alejada y esperé. De pronto sentí que una mano me agarraba con fuerza la cintura y la otra mano me agarraba la boca para que no pudiera gritar; me llevó a un lugar oscuro.

-No grites, no te haré daño-

Claro que no, solo me agarra y prácticamente me secuestra y me dice que no me hará daño.

-si te suelto ¿prometes que no gritarás?-me pregunto Edward con esa voz que la reconocería por ser el reto, mi reto. Asentí con la cabeza. Me soltó

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me ignoraste esta mañana y luego me dijiste disculpa? ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Te hablaron mal de mí? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué lo hizo?-susurré llenándolo de preguntas

-Bueno solo te responderé esto porque tengo poco tiempo: me dijeron que si yo te hablaba tendrías que sufrir unas horribles consecuencias y yo no podría intervenir en nada de lo que te hicieran y yo prefiero tenerte cerca y no poder hablarte, que hablarte y que te maltrataran por culpa mía. La única forma de vernos es así, sin que nadie nos vea- me dijo él como si de una oratoria se tratase.

-y ¿que te hace creer que yo te quiero ver?-le pregunté

-Mmmm, digamos que te acercaste a mí sin ningún motivo y me coqueteaste descaradamente- me dijo Edward - y esa noche tuve que arreglar el problemita que me dejaste… yo solo y sin ayuda- me dijo el con la voz mas ronca y sexy que he escuchado en mi vida. Un fuerte y vergonzoso jadeo salió de mi boca sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

-Mmm Isabella, así que te gustan que te hablen de cosas sucias al oído, ya se algo sobre ti- me dijo Edward. -¿quieres seguir con esto? Es decir: solo vernos cuando nadie nos vea y que yo no te hable en el colegio. ¿Soportarás mi indiferencia?- me cuestionó

-sí- dije yo bastante bajo para que solo él me pudiera escuchar y no es que hubiera mucha gente en un lugar oscuro pero no quería que nadie nos escuchara.

-bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar- dijo Edward.

Me comenzó a besar la comisura de mis labios lentamente y tortuosamente, sin llegar a tocar mis labios en ningún momento. Yo me estaba empezando a impacientar

-Esto es por dejarme con una erección la vez que me coqueteaste muy descaradamente y no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para llegar hasta mi apartamento sin que nadie lo notara-

Esta vez me lamio el cuello, luego lamió mi lóbulo y me mordió ligeramente la oreja, lo suficiente para sacarme un gemido.

-Bella ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿No sabes lo mucho que me excitas con solo verte? Que tú gimas y no poder poseerte en este instante es una de las peores cosas-

-Edward…- dije yo sin aliento –Edward yo quiero que me…- no termine la frase porque Edward estaba succionando mi clavícula y luego la lamió. -Ahhh- gemí yo más alto de lo normal

-¿Qué quieres Isabella…? dímelo-

-Bésame- dije sin más preámbulos

Me hizo mínimamente caso porque solo rozó sus labios con los míos y los quitó enseguida. Y siguió haciendo chupones en áreas expuestas. Me miró los ojos y me beso tan salvaje y pasionalmente como yo quería. En este momento yo no quería alguien que me tratara con cuidado, yo lo único que quería era que su boca me hiciera tocar el cielo como lo estaba logrando Edward. Este beso no era de dos personas que apenas se conocían, este beso era como un "hola" de un largo viaje.

Me lamio el labio inferior pidiéndome permiso y yo le entreabrí la boca dándole paso, nuestras lenguas bailaron juntas, en un baile que solo ellas conocían y el me empezó a tocar mis brazos luego paso sus manos por mi cintura y mis caderas para luego bajar a mis piernas y luego subió a mi rostro tocándomelo todo con delicadeza y ternura como queriéndome memorizar toda y que el no se le olvidara nada, yo por mi parte le toque esos hermosos cabellos cobrizos que tenía y que siempre anhelaba tocar y lo jalé más hacia mí. Separamos nuestro beso por falta de aire y nos volvimos a besar esta vez mas delicadamente y explorando cada parte del otro, yo tomé la iniciativa y fui la que lamí su labio inferior y lo mordí ligeramente ganándome un gemido de su parte y el abrió su boca rápidamente, deseoso. Esta vez él toco mis pechos muy suavemente y los comenzó a acariciar por encima de la tela haciendo que yo gimiera en sus labios. Me agarró por la cintura y el me atrajo hacia el cuerpo de él para estar más cerca, pero pude sentir su miembro en mi vientre parado y grande, solo de imaginar como era me hizo gemir. El parecía que tampoco podía aguantar más y restregó su miembro en mi vientre, cosa que me saco un gemido. Bajé mis manos hasta su miembro y lo acaricié por encima de la ropa sacándole gemidos y jadeos a Edward.

-Isabella si no paramos en este instante, juro que no podré aguantar y te follaré aquí mismo-

-no importa-

Seguimos besándonos y yo le agarré su pene y lo jalé hacia delante y atrás muy lentamente, luego le agarré la punta y la sobé. A Edward parecía gustarle porque el gemía y jadeaba; en ese momento me sentí tan orgullosa de mi misma ya que yo era inexperta en follar o sus derivados. El comenzó a acariciarme un pecho y bajó la otra mano libre a mi centro y comenzó a acariciarme –por encima de la ropa-. Yo gemía como una loca y también el. Ya sabíamos que no podíamos mas y el comenzó a quitarme la blusa y yo le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. Cuando casi el me había quitado la blusa comenzó a sonar mi celular. Era Alice.

-¿Dónde mierda estás metida? Te he buscado por todo el cine y no te encuentro- dijo Alice gritándome. Me aclaré la garganta y respondí

-Es que me salió un pequeño… detalle y me demoré, pero ya voy para allá- le dije a Alice. Edward solo me miraba con curiosidad sin tocarme, y se abrochaba los botones que le había logrado desabrochar.

-Mueve tu trasero acá; en 5 minutos te veo en la entrada del cine- y Alice cerró la llamada.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Edward

-No, solo que me matarán cuando llegue pero… nada de qué preocuparse- dije yo

-¿Fue tu mamá?- me dijo Edward con el seño fruncido

-No, es Alice, una amiga hiperactiva, chiquita pero con fuerza de un oso-

-Ah, es la que estaba al lado tuyo en el cine-me dijo el

-si, espera ¿tu me estabas vigilando?-

-algo así te lo explicaré algún día, nos vemos Isabella, y no le digas nada a ninguna de tus amigas – me besó suavemente y camino para irse.

-¡Espera!... ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? Ah y dime Bella-

-Pronto nos veremos. Hasta luego Bella – y se fue

Yo me quedé en la oscuridad un momento por si acaso alguien estaba vigilando a Edward, no salir a la par con él. Después que pasaron unos minutos salí un poco arreglada (como pude) y caminé hasta la entrada del cine vi a Alice que estaba parada, donde me había dicho. Se veía un poco molesta e inquieta. Yo caminé arrastrando los pies y lentamente me acerqué a Alice. Le toque ligeramente el hombro

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No sabes que estaba tan preocupada?- me dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-no me pasó nada malo- dije y le di una gran sonrisa

-se ve que nada malo te ha pasado, porque… tienes el labial corrido, unas cuantas marcas rojas en tu cuello y la blusa mal puesta- me dijo ella, examinándome nuevamente para encontrar otra cosa que decir. Yo abrí los ojos y me acordé de los chupones que me había dejado Edward, el labial y la blusa…. Oh, mi Dios. Debí irme al baño a arreglarme un poco, antes de ver a Alice, mientras tanto ahora tendría que buscar una excusa rápida para salirme de este enredo.

-Eh, este yo, yo estaba afuera esperándote y, y entonces me picaba los labios y me comencé a ras-rascar, por eso esta corrido el labial. Lo de los chu… marcas rojas fue, porque me dio alergia. Y la camisa este, eh, eh, me caí cuando venía caminando y se me levantó y la bajé rápidamente- le dije yo. Alice solo me veía con la diversión cargada en sus ojos

-y bien Bella- me dijo Alice -¿Quién fue el afortunado?-

-¿afortunado? ¿De qué?- le dije yo nerviosa

-Bella... la próxima vez que trates de mentirme, inventa una excusa mejor- dijo Alice –y bien, dime, ¿Quién fue el afortunado?-

-No es nadie, mi historia es de verdad- dije yo, un poco más convencida de mí. Si quería que ella me creyera tenía que creerme yo esta historia

-Bella… dime- dijo ella

-fue… ¿Mike?-le dije yo mas como una pregunta que como una afirmación

-¡Él! y ¿te gustó?- me preguntó Alice conteniendo la rabia

-¡no! El me obligó, y me amenazó para que no le dijera a nadie- inventé rápidamente. Lamentablemente tenía que mentirle a Alice y a Rosalie, pero le hice una promesa a Edward.

-Mataré a Mike cuando lo vea- dijo Alice

Tendría que llegar a un acuerdo con Mike. Que asco, hacer un acuerdo con Mike ¡Puaj!

Caminamos hasta nuestros respectivos autos y conducimos hasta nuestros hogares. Ella se fue a su casa y yo me fui a mi apartamento. Ya en mi apartamento, me puse mi pijama que consistía en un pantalón corto, una camisa manga larga y mis pantuflas de winnie pooh; aunque tuviera grandecita me seguían gustando. Me puse a revisar mis redes sociales como twitter, facebook, youtube entre otros y cuando vi que no tenía notificaciones que me importaran me puse a revisar mi celular y escuchar los mensajes de voz. Uno de eso era de Rose y decía que no podría ir a mi apartamento porque estaba muy cansada y decía que sabia que era yo la que estaba -en el cine- mirándolos a ellos. Luego me puse a recordar lo que había pasado esta noche con Edward, había estado dispuesta a tener sexo con Edward en un lugar donde cualquiera nos pudiera ver pero aun todavía, no me arrepiento de esa decisión. Me fui al espejo del baño y vi todos los chupones que me había hecho Edward, a mí nunca me habían gustado los chupones porque para mí, eso se veía horrible tanto en hombres como mujeres y para mí eso significaba que eras propiedad de esa persona; ahora no es que me encantaban los chupones que me había hecho Edward, pero eso era como un recuerdo de que todo lo que había vivido era realidad y no un sueño.

**N/A: hola a tod s ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, espero que la hayan pasado bien su año 2013. Y cambiando de tema: ¿les ha gustado el cap? Esto es un pequeño adelanto de lemmon, espero que les haya gustado. **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TOD S QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A SUS FAVORITOS Y ME HAN DADO FOLLOW.**

**¿ME MEREZCO REVIEW? ACEPTO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, TAMBIEN CONTESTO DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, DE TODO. **

**TRATARÉ DE HACER EL MAYOR ESFUERZO EN EL LEMMON Y HACERLO LO MAS LEMMONIACO POSIBLE (BUAJAJAJAJA *RISA MALVADA*)**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS O AVIENTO A MI GATO VOLADOR POR LA VENTANA.**


	4. El amor está en el aire

Capítulo 4: El amor está en el aire

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es completamente ****MÍA.**

Bella POV.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté tarde. Me fui a ver al espejo y estaban esos horribles chupones, aunque no estaban tan rojos como ayer, estaban allí. Me bañé, me lavé el cabello y salí toda mojada de la ducha, me seque y me vestí con una playera morada tipo cuello de tortuga (porque no podía dejar que nadie me viera esos chupones, en especial Charlie) y unos jeans azules, pegados y unos zapatos con tacones bajos. Bajé a desayunar.

-hija ¿Para dónde vas? –me preguntó Charlie

-voy a comprar con Alice- le dije sin ánimos

-bueno, y ¿Por qué vas vestida así, si no hace tanto calor?-me preguntó dirigiéndose al cuello de tortuga que llevaba.

-¡que no puedo andar como yo quiera! ¡Esto es un país libre!-

-solamente decía…-comenzó Charlie

-da igual, chao me voy. Cuando llego hago la comida, llegaré antes de las 5:00 de la tarde-

-no te preocupes voy a pescar. Cuídate.-

Me fui de la casa hacia el parque y llame a Alice

-¿Hola?- dijo ella al otro lado de la línea, se escuchaba somnolienta

-Alice, te acuerdas que hoy me prometiste ir de compras-

-¿ahhh? ¿Yo te lo prometí? –me preguntó

-sip, te espero aquí en el parque, venme a recoger-

-te voy a buscar dentro de 30 minutos. Chao. –y colgó

Pedí un helado y me lo comí. Me quedé sentada esperando a Alice, miré el reloj y nada más habían pasado 10 minutos. Tendría que esperar otros 20 minutos más, sola y odiaba esperar a alguien y quedarme sola sin hacer nada.

-Bells, hola ya llegué, vámonos, vamos a comprar muchas cosas, no tienes idea- me dijo Alice levantándome de donde estaba sentada. Ni me había dado cuenta que ya había llegado.

-hola… llegaste en menos de 30 minutos-dije yo

-Claro, Bells, no me iba a perder la oportunidad de ir de compras y menos cuando tu misma me levantaste de la cama para ir de compras, hay que aprovechar tu buen humor-

-¿me estas diciendo que soy una amargada?- pregunté yo.

-emmm, no, bueno, a veces, pero bueno, no importa, así te quiero-y me dedicó una gran sonrisa

-¿y Rose no viene?-

-no, dice que tiene que hacer yo-no-se-qué, y luego ir a no-sé-donde y bueno, no puede venir-

-Ahhh ya- dije yo

-entonces vámonos-

Nos fuimos en el carro de Alice y ella charlaba todo el trayecto de qué íbamos a comprar y que tenía que renovar su guardarropa, y también quería cambiar el color de su cuarto. Yo algunas veces le ponía atención, otras no. Por fin pude ver el centro comercial y fuimos a los estacionamientos, ella estacionó su carro ahí y bajamos del carro, mejor dicho me arrastró hasta dentro del centro comercial.

-ven vamos primero a ver ropa de fiestas- dijo Alice y me arrastró a un almacén que no alcancé ver su nombre. Ese almacén tenia de todo en ropas de fiestas, desde lo más dulce hasta lo más atrevido. Ella se fue a buscar "su vestido perfecto". Yo me quedé viendo todos los vestidos pero solo uno me llamó la atención era uno de color champagne que llegaba a la mitad del muslo y era ceñido al cuerpo, su escote era en forma de V y tenía una sola tira que era en el hombro derecho, en la parte de atrás estaba unido por tiras que dejaban ver hasta la mitad de la espalda. Me quedé embobada viendo ese hermoso vestido, lo agarré y decidí probármelo. Busqué a Alice.

-Alice, voy a probarme este vestido, ven a ver que tal me queda-

-ok, oye y tu también me dices que tal me quedan estos vestidos- me dijo elevando una montaña de ropas. Asentí con la cabeza.

Me fui al probador de mujeres y me lo probé, me quedaba perfecto, y se ajustaba a mi figura. Alice asomó la cabeza por detrás de la cortina.

-wao, Bella, te tienes que llevar ese vestido, te queda perfecto- me dijo segura

-claro que me llevaré este vestido-

Ella se llevó la mitad de la tienda en el sentido más literal de la palabra y yo me fui feliz con ese hermoso vestido que me había comprado. Luego de ahí nos fuimos a una tienda de zapatos. Allí yo compre unas zapatillas, unas cuantas sandalias y 2 zapatos de tacones altos: uno era de color negro y el otro era de color rosa pálido. De allí nos fuimos a lencería, en esa tienda nos atendieron muy bien, supongo que ya conocen a Alice pero yo no era amante de lencería, pero tengo que aceptarlo había unas prendas que estaban hermosas. Alice se compro unas cosas.

-Bella… tienes que comprar algo de aquí y no me digas que nada te gusta porque algo te debe gustar –

-pero Alice…-

-o tú lo escoges o yo lo escojo-me dijo y se fue a buscar mas lencería.

Me fui de pasillo en pasillo, buscando algo que me llamara la atención y encontré un sostén que era rojo con diseños más las bragas rojas, lo eché en la canasta. Luego encontré otro que consistía en un sostén color azul con encajes y diseños de bolitas de colores pasteles lo mismo con las bragas. También lo eché en la canasta. Luego encontré un baby-doll color blanco-transparente que llegaba justo debajo de las bragas. Me gustó y me lo llevé. Fui a pagar y me encontré a Alice que también iba a pagar sus cosas.

-Bella, dime ¿con quién vas a usar eso?-me preguntó sugestivamente

-con nadie Alice, me lo compré porque me obligaste-

-pero no me digas que no te gusta lo que te llevas- claro que me gustaba pero lo que no me gustaba era el precio

-si no exageraran los precios…- dije yo

-no importa, te gusta lo que te llevas y punto.-

Nos fuimos hacia el carro, eran las 3:30 de la tarde.

-¿no crees que hicimos una buena compra?-

-creo que sí-

-bueno, te llevo a tu casa ¿ciero?-

-sí, tengo que cocinarle a Charlie-

-ahhh-dijo ella en modo de entendimiento

De regreso a casa fue tranquilo, supongo que a Alice ya se le habían agotado las baterías de tanto comprar.

-chao, Bells, te llamo mañana. Bye-

-bueno chao Ali-

Llegué a la casa y Charlie no había llegado. Me puse a cocinar un arroz frito con carne guisada y una ensalada de papas. Me dispuse a poner la olla para cocinar y echarle el aceite pero para mi mala suerte no había aceite. Ahora tendría que ir hasta el supermercado para comprar un pinche aceite. Me fui caminando ya que quedaba a unas cuadras de mi casa. La compre en el supermercado y regresé de nuevo a la casa. Ahora si podría cocinar bien. En eso escuché que tocaban la puerta. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí de verlo allí parado.

-¿Ed… Edward? Qué haces aquí- estaba feliz de verlo pero nerviosa, porque en cualquier momento podría llegar Charlie

-Hola, Bella-me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada –me vas a dejar pasar o me vas a dejar aquí hablando contigo-

-s-sí, pas-sa – dije yo nerviosa

Lo dejé pasar y entramos a mi casa, el sentó en el sillón grande.

-hola, Bella, dije que pronto te visitaría y aquí estoy… -

-No escogiste un buen día- dije yo saliendo un poco del shock

-¿estabas esperando a alguien más?- me pregunto

-¡NO! No es eso… es que Charlie puede llegar en cualquier momento-

-¿el oficial de Forks?-me preguntó el extrañado -¿para qué te vendría a visitar el oficial?- me preguntó

-es mi papá- le dije

-ahhh, no me habías dicho…-

-Y… ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿quieres que te diga?-me preguntó

-Mmm, sí, dime-

-Ya se que sonaré un poco o bastante cursi, pero me gusta hacer las cosas bien… ¿Bella… quisieras tener una cita conmigo?- me preguntó. Ahora si que estaba que no respondía… de todo lo que pensé de Edward nunca pensé que el fuera detallista y romántico.

-sí, sí, ¡sí!-

-entonces, si ya estás lista, me haría el honor de venir conmigo- me dijo tendiéndome el brazo y algo emocionado y con un brillo en sus ojos

-¿crees que estoy bien vestida para el lugar donde vamos?-le pregunté

-mas que hermosa-me dijo el con sinceridad. Agarré su mano y me llevó fuera de mi casa. Me tuve que soltar un momento de su agarre para cerrar las puertas de mi casa pero luego de cerrarlas me agarré de nuevo a su mano. En estos momentos me sentía como una adolescente que tiene su primera cita, hasta sentía esas maripositas que tanto hablan. Su carro era un volvo, eso ya lo sabía pero no pude dejar de asombrarme con ese ostentoso carro, me abrió la puerta del co-piloto y esperó hasta que yo me sentara para cerrarla. El se subió al carro y manejó.

-dime Bella, ¿puedo hacerte preguntas acerca de ti?-

-Claro, no hay problema-

-¿Qué color te gusta?- he? Este hombre me sorprendía demasiado

-el rojo, el feucsia y el negro-

-bueno, yo te digo que los míos son: azul y negro-me dijo Edward –a ver otra pregunta… ¿qué te gusta hacer?-

-me gusta ver películas, leer, salir con mis amigas-dije yo

-A mí también me gusta lo mismo solo que le agrego descubrir cosas nuevas-

En el carro, el me siguió haciendo preguntas y yo les respondía, nada fuera de lo común como mis gustos, que hacia cuando estaba aburrida y otras cosas para matar el tiempo. Llegamos a un restaurante que se veía caro.

-llegamos- dijo Edward.

-Edward, me dijiste que venia bien vestida, pero mira este lugar para nada vengo bien vestida-dije señalándome mi ropa

-claro que vienes bien vestida- me dijo y me abrazó con una de sus manos.-Buenas, señorita, tenemos una reservación al nombre Edward Cullen- le dijo Edward a la recepcionista.

-Claro señor, Edward, venga, le voy a enseñar su mesa- y comenzó a caminar. Edward y yo la seguimos y nos llevó hasta un balcón, fuera del restaurante donde tenía la vista al bosque y a lo lejos se podía ver el mar.-dentro de poco viene un camarero a pedir su orden, esta es su carta- y nos dio una carta a los dos –espero que disfruten la velada- nos dijo y se fue

-Bella ¿te gusta?- me pregunto preocupado

-claro que sí, pero no tenías que gastar tanta plata por mí-

-Bella, no te preocupes por eso, yo solo quiero verte feliz- dijo y se sonrojó ligeramente

Luego de eso, llego una camarera, que nos atendió muy bien y comimos muy bien. Nos fuimos y Edward fue el que pagó todo. Le dejó una propina y nos fuimos a su carro.

-¿quieres irte a tu casa o quieres que te lleve al último lugar donde quiero llevarte por hoy?- me preguntó

-Llévame al lugar donde me quieres llegar-

Luego el manejó hacia un lugar donde no conocía y se paró porque la carretera ya no tenía salida. Por todos lados se veía bosque.

-ven Bella, vamos rápido- me dijo y me llevó hacia dentro del bosque

Caminamos hacia dentro del bosque por un sendero que no se veía desde la carretera pero si se veía cuando estabas un poco dentro del bosque. Llegamos a un claro hermoso, lleno de flores de todos los colores mas un lago natural y a los lejos se podía ver el mar.

-ven siéntate aquí- dijo Edward señalando una roca que se podía sentarse.

Me senté.

-ahora mira hacia el mar- me dijo Edward. Lo miré y ese preciso instante el sol estaba escondiéndose. Era hermosa esa vista, quedé maravillada viendo todo hasta que el sol por fin se ocultó.

-Es hermoso, Edward- le dije

-Bella, ¿quisieras ser mi novia aunque en la escuela no te hable?-me preguntó. Conmocionada como estaba, porque Edward había arreglado todo para que fuera perfecto, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo.

-claro que sí, Edward, me encantaría ser tu novia- el me abrazó también y pasado unos minutos me alzó la cara, me miró a los ojos y me besó, tiernamente, sellando nuestro amor. Este no era un beso necesitado era un beso de ternura, de amor. Las manos de el se dirigieron a mi cara y se quedaron allí, mientras que las mías quedaron en sus cabellos cobrizos, jalándolo hacia mí. El me pidió permiso lamiendo mi labio inferior con su lengua, entreabrí mis labios y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar juntas como solo ellas sabían hacerlo. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-gracias Bella, por hacerme el hombre mas dichoso contigo, haciéndome tu novio-

-y yo soy tu novia- luego de eso el se acerco a mí y dejó un beso en mi boca, para luego besar mi frente y unirlas.

-Gracias, Bella, te amo- me dijo y me abrazó

-Yo también, Edward, no sabes cuánto- le dije

**N/A: HOLA CHIC S, sí yo también amo a esos tortolitos, awww son tan lindos. Si parece que hoy me dio un ataque de amor xD.**

**Bueno solo me queda decir disculpen por la tardanza… disculpen, si soy una desconsiderada pero hasta la semana pasada vine a terminar un curso que me tenía súper agotada, pero ya terminé ¡yeiii!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el cap? ¿Qué pasará cuando bella llegue a la casa de Charlie? ¿Edward se presentará como su novio frente a Charlie o no? ¿Les dirá Bella a sus amigas sobre ese gran paso con Edward?**

**Merezco un review? Vamos, déjenme saber que es lo que ustedes piensan sobre esta historia… no puedo leer su mente… xD. Chaoooo no se cuando actualizaré pero espero que pronto. Hasta pronto. Bye.**


	5. Una probadita

Capítulo 5: Una probadita

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es completamente ****MÍA.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Ay lemmon. Si eres de mente sensible o no te gusta el tema, lees esta historia bajo tu propio riesgo.**

En el capítulo anterior:

-gracias Bella, por hacerme el hombre mas dichoso contigo, haciéndome tu novio-

-y yo soy tu novia- luego de eso el se acerco a mí y dejó un beso en mi boca, para luego besar mi frente y unirlas.

-Gracias, Bella, te amo- me dijo y me abrazó

-Yo también, Edward, no sabes cuánto- le dije

Bella POV.

Luego de eso nos fuimos del claro, agarrados de la mano. El manejó hasta mi casa.

-Bella ¿te ha gustado el día de hoy?-

-Sí, gracias Edward, te lo pagaré algún día-dije

-ok- dijo y se instaló una sonrisa en sus labios – ¿me dejarías pasar a tu casa si Charlie no ha llegado?-

-Claro, pero lo más probable es que ya haya llegado-le dije. Obvio que Charlie tenía que regresar, él solo iba a pescar.

El regreso a mi casa fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Llegamos y creo que Charlie no ha llegado…-me dijo. Miré por la ventana y efectivamente, no estaba el carro de Charlie – ¿me dejas pasar como me lo prometiste?-

-sí, vamos- dije saliendo del carro, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Él me siguió. Abrí la puerta de la casa y entramos.

-Bella… dijiste que me pagarías lo que te hice hoy y tengo una idea de cómo me lo puedes pagar- me dijo

-¿Con dinero? Bueno, entonces te tendrás que esperar un poco hasta que consiga trabajo-

-No de esa manera, de la otra manera- me dijo

-¿haciéndote tus tareas? Yo no soy tan buena…-

-Bella, la forma carnal- me dijo en tono burlesco –Bella, eres tan ingenua, pero ten por seguro que pronto te quitaré esa ingenuidad-

-oh- dije formando con mi boca una "O"

-Por eso te quiero- dijo y me abrazó -¿dónde está tu cuarto?-

-¿lo quieres ver? Es que lo tengo bastante desordenado-

-No importa-

Subí hasta el segundo piso y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, lo dejé que pasara y luego pasé yo.

-No esta tan desordenado- me dijo

-Claro que sí- hasta acá yo podía ver los libros regados en el escritorio, lápices que no estaban en su cartuchera y ni decir de cómo de desordenada estaba la cama.

Edward se acercó a mí, regresándome a la realidad cerró la puerta y me agarró por la cintura. Comenzó a besarme muy suavemente esos labios que me encantaban, que eran mi adicción, ya los extrañaba, luego sus manos se dirigieron hasta donde terminaba mi playera, adentró sus manos dentro de la camisa y comenzó a explorarme toda, se sentía tan bien que me tocara, sentía sus manos frías al contacto con mi piel, no se si era que el tenía frio o estaba ¿nervioso? No, no lo creo. Lentamente comenzó a subir mi camisa y antes de quitármela totalmente me pidió permisos con sus ojos, yo hice un gesto de asentimiento y terminó de quitármela. Se me quedó mirando toda y yo traté de taparme porque nunca nadie me había visto así, y tenía temor que a Edward no le gustara lo que veía, pero antes que pudiera siquiera taparme Edward me llevó ambas manos a los lados y me besó y me susurró

-eres hermosa Bella, nunca había visto tanta belleza-

Me dejó besos húmedos por mi cuello y mi clavícula hasta llegar a mis pechos, se veía que era un experto en esto pero no me importaba. Como todavía tenía el sostén no pudo besarme _ahí _pero siguió dejándome besos húmedos hasta llegar a mi pelvis me reí un poco cuando dejó besos húmedos en mi pelvis, esa área me daba ligeramente cosquillas y ganas de gemir, no se era algo raro que yo tenía desde niña en esa área. Me miró con el ceño fruncido a modo de pregunta.

-es que esa parte me da cosquillas- le expliqué y solamente se sonrió.

Se subió nuevamente para verme a la cara y me comenzó a quitar el sostén yo rápidamente le desbroché los botones de su camisa los dos quedamos con el torso desnudo y viéndonos el uno al otro. Edward tenía su torso bien formado, parecía que iba normalmente al gimnasio.

-¿Vas al gimnasio seguido?- le pregunté. Me moría por saber la respuesta, sí lo sé soy un poco rara preguntándole si iba al gimnasio en plena sesión de besos, caricias y otras cosas que estaban por llegar pero bueno yo soy Bella Swan una chica nada convencional.

-sí, pero no voy todos los días voy 1 vez al mes y a veces ni voy.-me dijo en mi oído –Bella… ¿alguna vez te han dicho lo hermosa que eres?-

-Mis papás y mis amigas- le respondí sinceramente

-Me refiero a tus novios anteriores- me dijo

-¿novios? Si a los amores de primaria se le pueden llamar así entonces… sí-

-¿No has estado con nadie nunca? Me refiero a que no has tenido nunca sexo- me preguntó un poco asombrado

-no- dije y me sonrojé un poco por como había dicho esa palabra sin tapujos y por que el supiera eso, espero que eso no le moleste.

-Bella… cada vez me encantas más- dijo y me besó muy apasionado, su lengua me pidió permiso y yo entreabrí la boca y comenzaron a hacer lo que solo ellas sabían hacer. Al parecer no le molestó a Edward que fuera una mojigata, perdón, virgen, en cambio le aumentó el libido ya que me besó hambriento y como queriendo comerme la boca, aún besándome Edward me guió hasta mi cama y me comenzó a quitarme mi jeans y yo le desabroché el suyo, claro que me costó un poco pero pude lograr desabrocharlo, punto para mi ego. El me quitó totalmente mi jeans y el se quitó el suyo rápidamente y solo quedamos con una prenda encima; yo estaba debajo de él y le comencé a quitarle su calzoncillo y su gran erección quedó libre… sabía que era grande comparada con la de otros aunque no tenía experiencia en ello pero ese tamaño no creo que todo el mundo lo tenga… me quedé un momento embobada viéndolo y más que todo su _cosa _grandota y 100% comestible; luego comenzó a quitarme mis bragas, cuando ya me la hubo quitado toda la tiró en un lugar donde no llegué a ver. Me besó nuevamente y una de sus manos se dirigió hasta mi pecho derecho que lo agarró totalmente y su pulgar hacía círculos en mi pezón luego bajó su cabeza hasta mi pecho izquierdo y mirándome a los ojos lamió mi pezón izquierdo, una sola lamida que me puso a mil e hizo que ambos pezones se me pusieran erectos. Yo no sabía que hacer en ese momento lo único que salió de mi boca fue un gemido

-ahhh Edward- gemí yo cuando me lamió nuevamente mi pezón izquierdo era tan erótica la imagen de Edward totalmente desnudo y lamiéndome mis pechos. Luego me comenzó a succionar mi pezón izquierdo y yo solo podía pensar en las maravillas que estaba haciendo Edward con su lengua –ahhh Edward, más, más- agarré sus cabellos cobrizos y lo jalé más hacia mi pecho. Dejó el pecho izquierdo y se fue al derecho e hizo lo mismo. Mientras me lamía el me miraba con sus ojos verdes pero que en estos momentos estaban negros por la lujuria y la excitación. Supongo que mis ojos estaban igual de negros.

-ahhh, Edward, ahhhh, mmm, ahhhh- mi cerebro solo podía decir esas palabras mientras me lamía. Edward me lamía los pezones como si fueran un manjar del que hay que saborear y parecía disfrutarlo. Yo estaba demasiado caliente y excitada por lo que el hacía pero sentía que otra parte de mi cuerpo también necesitaba atención urgentemente, que era mi centro que sentía que estaba mojadísimo. Necesitaba rápido atención allí.

Comenzó a bajar y me miró mi intimidad, como leyéndome mis pensamientos. Dejó de tocar mis pechos y sus manos fueron bajando por mis costados, sus yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaban mi cuerpo pero hacía que me pusiera a mil y soltara unos cuantos gemidos. Siguió bajando hasta que llegó a mi centro

-Mmm, Bella, estás mojadísima- me dijo pasando uno de sus dedos en mi coño. Luego lamió su dedo, juro que en ese momento casi me corro por la escena erótica de Edward lamiendo su dedo después de haberlo pasado por mi coño. –y tan exquisita como lo imaginaba- me dijo

Edward comenzó a meter un dedo dentro de mi coño. Lo metía y lo sacaba lentamente. Mientras que me miraba y se mordía el labio inferior

-Ah, más rápido más, más- rogué yo.

Comenzó a embestirme con su dedo un poco más rápido y agregó un segundo dedo. Yo para ese momento no sabía donde estaba mi cabeza o mi cuerpo lo único que podía decir era "ahh", "mas", "mmmm". Yo no sé si estaba en este mundo o en el cielo pero donde quiera que estuviera me quería quedar allí por siempre.

-Mmm, tan estrecha Bella- ronroneó y comenzó a embestirme más rápido con los dos dedos, si seguía así me correría sin remedio en sus manos.

-Ahh, Edward, más, más, ahhhh- de pronto Edward paró y me miró

-¿por qué te paras y me dejas así?- le pregunté un poco malhumorada por dejarme de esta manera, ¿quién en su sano juicio deja a una mujer cuando está a punto de llegar? El solo se sonrió y acercó su cabeza a mi coño. Comenzó a lamer mi clítoris y luego lamió mi coño.

-ahhhh, ahhh, Dios, ahhhh- decía yo. Mientras me lamia el coño y con su pulgar me estimulaba el clítoris. Ese hombre hacia maravillas con su lengua. Me agarró las dos piernas para estar expuesta a él y con su lengua llegaba más profundo si era posible. Cada vez con su lengua me envestía más rápido y fuerte y con su pulgar era el complemento perfecto para que tocara el cielo, no me importo en estos momentos nada, no sabia si habían pasado minutos segundos u horas pero yo lo único que podía hacer era gemir.

-Ed- Edwar-rd ahhhhh ahhhh me estoy viniendoo- le dije yo. Ya sentía ese calorcito en el vientre que decía que estaba a punto de correrme. Yo solo pude arquear la espalda y me comencé a pellizcar mis pechos, pensando que era Edward el que me tocaba

-sí vente Bella, quiero que te vengas en mi boca, vente para mí- dijo Edward mirándome directo a los ojos mientras me lamía mi coño

-ahhh, ahhh Edward ahhh ,ahhh- y no pude aguantar más y me vine en su boca.

Edward seguía lamiendo todo lo que podía y hacia que mi orgasmo se extendiera más. Cuando terminó de lamer todo se acostó al lado mío y me miró.

-quieres más o esperamos otro día-

-Edward, quiero que mi primera vez sea en tu casa… tu vives solo y no quiero tener el recuerdo, que cerca de donde Charlie duerme lo hice por primera vez- dije yo con una pizca de gracia y era verdad lo que yo decía: no quería que cada vez que Charlie entrara a mi cuarto yo me sonrojara pensando en que mi primera vez fue aquí

-no hay problema… cuando estés lista-me dijo

-pero no pienses que te voy a dejar así- le dije y le señalé su gran erección.

-si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo- me dijo

Yo no le respondí solo lo miré totalmente y comencé a bajar, tocando su torso con mis manos, le toqué todos sus músculos bien formados y comencé a bajar mis dedos hasta llegar a su cadera seguí bajando hasta llegar hasta su pene y puse mis dos manos en su gran erección. Moví mis manos de atrás hacia adelante y miré la expresión de Edward. Tenía sus ojos negros, por la excitación y su rostro estaba distorsionado en una mueca de placer. Seguí moviendo mis manos lentamente y agarré la punta con una de mis manos y la sobé ganándome un gemido de Edward. Acerqué mi cara hacia su erección y quise saber el sabor que tenía, lamí un poco la punta.

-ahhh Bella, no-oo parecie-ras pri-primeriza enn es-sto- me dijo con dificultad

Mientras que mis manos masajeaban la base mi boca lentamente se acercaba a su pene hasta quedar (lo que cabía) dentro de mi boca. Mi boca tragaba todo lo que podía mientras que mis manos masajeaban la base, sabía tan bien. Me dio curiosidad tocar sus testículos y los apreté ligeramente con la otra mano libre.

- Bella me en-encantasss - sus manos agarraban las sábanas con fuerza.

Mi boca y mis manos aumentaron la velocidad.

- Bella, másss rap-rapido - me dijo y con sus manos agarro mi cabeza y marco el ritmo que él quería y también sus caderas se movía al compás que él quería. Trató de no agarrarme tan fuerte. Me envestía mi boca a su ritmo y a mi me gustaba hacerlo aunque tengo que aceptar que a veces me daban arcadas pero trataba de relajarme para que el y yo disfrutáramos.

-Bella, me ven-vengo ahh- me dijo aumentando sus gruñidos y gemidos, esos gemidos que para mis oídos eran un canto y se escuchaban tan sexy viniendo de él. También aumentó las envestidas en mi boca. Yo trataba de relajar mi garganta para disfrutar también. Le apretaba ligeramente sus testículos sabiendo que eso le gustaba a él.

Después que me dijo que se estaba viniendo pasó un tiempo donde aumento sus envestidas y gruñía, yo sabía que en cualquier momento se iba a correr. No se si el tiempo fue largo o corto y se vino en mi boca. El cerró los ojos fuertemente y se terminó de descargar en mí. Traté de tragarme todo lo que él me ofrecía pero algunas gotas se resbalaban por mi boca. Sabía mejor de lo que imaginaba era una mezcla de él.

-disculpa Bella, por venirme en tu boca…- me dijo arrepentido, posiblemente pensaba que a mi no me gustaba que se hubiera venido en mi boca pero la verdad era que me encantaba.

-No tienes por qué disculparte….-dije y con un dedo agarré las gotas que no había logrado tragarme y me la metí a la boca lamiéndolas.

-ven Bella- dijo señalándome un espacio al lado de el. Mientras que subía a su lado pude ver que él tenía el pelo revuelto y tenía las sábanas enredadas en todo su cuerpo y tenía una fina capa de sudor. Si el estaba así no me quería imaginar como estaba yo o mi pelo, debería estar hecho un nido de pájaros.

Luego que llegué donde él me acerqué y me estreché a su cuerpo.

-Gracias por eso-me dijo refiriéndose a lo que acababa de hacer o eso supuse

-Gracias también- le dije yo

-¿Quién te ha enseñado todo eso? Pareces una experta-

-nadie, solo lo hice como el instinto me decía –

-pues, sigue siguiendo el instinto que te va muy bien-me dijo

Nos quedamos unos momentos juntos mirando a la nada cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Me decidí que era yo la que tenía que romper el hielo ya que Edward no daba ni amagos de querer hacerlo.

-vamos a vestirnos-le dije

-Mira para vestirnos divertidamente, el que encuentre primero toda su ropa y se vista bien gana y solo con la luz de la luna, no se vale prender la luz- me dijo como un niño pequeño y giñándome un ojo.

Yo corrí a buscar mi ropa en un cajón ya que no tenía por qué ponerme la misma ropa. Edward estaba buscando a ciegas toda su ropa.

-terminé- dije yo -¡Gané!- en menos de 5 minutos ya yo estaba vestida y Edward le faltaba ponerse su camisa, zapatos, calcetines etc.

-tramposa, tú buscaste ropa en tu cajón-

-pero igual me vestí a ciegas-dije para defenderme

-no importa… ahora ayúdame a mí a buscar mi ropa- me dijo Edward

Lo ayudé a buscar su ropa y como en cinco minutos terminamos de recoger todo, incluyendo mi ropa usada. Prendimos la luz.

-Edward… ¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?-le pregunté

-No se… ya se puede comenzar- dijo y me comenzó a besar de nuevo me agarró de la cintura.

-Edward ya-dije yo riéndome –acabamos de terminar y ya quieres empezar-

-vamos ven- dijo Edward acercándome a él, yo me deshice de su agarre y comencé a correr como una niña/maniática, luego el comenzó a corretearme por mi cuarto, yo solo me reía y hacia de todo para que no me atrapara. Me atrapó y me tiró a la cama y me empezó a hacer cosquillas.

- ya -risas- Edwa -risas- Edward -risas- para- le dije yo sin poder contenerme la risa. Edward también se reía conmigo y posiblemente se reía de mi risa.

-¡Bella! Ya llegué- se escuchó a lo lejos a Charlie subiendo las escaleras

-oh, oh Edward, escóndete debajo de la cama- le susurré a Edward, dejándome de reír enseguida igual que él.

-pero… ¡oye!-dijo él metiéndose debajo de mi cama

-no te muevas, no hagas ruido y no salgas hasta que te diga ¿ok?-

-sí, pero acuérdate de taparte mis chupetes-me susurró Edward debajo de la cama

Ahora tendría que buscar una bufanda de emergencia.

-hola Bella ¿cómo te fue?- me preguntó Charlie entrando a mi cuarto

-bien, acabo de llegar, por eso no he hecho la comida- dije yo excusándome rápidamente. Y con la bufanda en mi cuello, Charlie solo me miró raro y luego murmuró algo así como: -mujeres, con sus gustos raros y cosas raras-. Sí ya a estas alturas Charlie pensaba que su hija se estaba volviendo a otra religión o me estaba volviendo loca.

-no te preocupes, Billy me ha invitado a comer y comí por allá -me dijo –y tu ¿ya comiste?-

-sí, salí a comer por ahí y ¿Cómo te fue a ti?- dije cambiando el rumbo de la conversación

-oh, bien, conocí a Jacob, tienes que conocerlo, es un buen chico - me dijo Charlie

-claro, otro día -le dije –hasta mañana Charlie, ya me voy a acostar-

-hasta mañana Bella- me dijo. Abrió y cerró la boca rápidamente –que sueñes bien-

Se fue, cerrando mi puerta.

-Edward, ya puedes salir- le dije/susurré

-gracias por esconderme debajo de tu cama-

-¿gracias? ¿Por qué?-

-por dos cosas: 1. Charlie me hubiera matado si me hubiera visto en el cuarto de su única hija, cuando el no estaba. 2. Encontré cosas interesantes como esto- dijo levantando el conjunto azul que había comprado en la tienda de lencería. –quiero que mañana lo lleves puesto a la escuela-me susurró

-pero eso no estaba debajo de la cama, estaba en una bolsa de tienda-

-y la bolsa de tienda estaba debajo de la cama y yo que podía hacer en ese tiempo: ponerme a ver lo que tirabas debajo de la cama-

-y ¿para que quieres que lo lleve puesto a la escuela si no me lo vas a ver?-

-tú nunca sabes lo que puede pasar…-me dijo pícaramente –y ahora el problema es: como salgo de esta casa sin que Charlie me vea-

-fácil: sal por la ventana-

-¿sabes? No soy el hombre araña ni nada parecido… me tiro desde aquí y me quiebro todos mis huesos y Charlie tendrá que ser el que me lleve al hospital… luego que salga del hospital me cortará mis aparatos reproductores y me desterrará de Forks.-

-pero has una escalera con mis mantas, átalas a algo que no se rompa y baja –

-Bella… eso sólo se hacen las películas-

-pero resulta en las películas y las chicas se pueden escapar. - dije –además no hay por ahora otra forma que te vallas-

Edward comenzó a atar varias de mis mantas haciéndome caso y luego que se aseguró que estaba lo suficientemente larga como para bajar, las ató a un lugar de la ventana que según el es seguro.

-voy a bajar… deséame suerte- me dijo

Bajó lentamente por la pared lateral de la casa.

-Bella… creo que no hice la manta lo suficientemente larga- me dijo desde la mitad

-pero tírate desde ahí si te tiras no te matas y no creo que no vayas a poder subir de vuelta-

No dijo nada y se tiró lo más cercano a la tierra que podía. Creo que no se mató pero tampoco cayó bien por el -ayy- y el estrepitoso sonido que escuché

-estoy bien, estoy bien- dijo levantándose de la tierra un tanto sucio

-¿seguro?-

-sí- dijo y se fue tambaleándose ligeramente. Sí la imagen me dio un poco de gracia: estaba como si estuviera borracho y sucio.

Luego que dejé de ver a Edward me fui a bañar y luego bajé a prepararme un emparedado

-Bella, ¿escuchaste ese ruido?- me tensé pero traté de disimular

-mmm, ¿Qué ruido?- dije haciéndome la loca

-el que se escuchó cerca de la ventana de tu cuarto ¿acaso no escuchaste?-

-ah, si debe ser un gato - dije yo. Así que Charlie había escuchado cuando Edward se cayó, espero que se crea que es un gato.

Luego de que hable con Charlie me hice mi emparedado y me fui a dormir. No pude dormir mucho, solo podía pensar en lo que Edward y yo hicimos.

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

**N/A: hola chic s espero que les haya agradado el lemmon que lo hice con mi mayor esfuerzo… lo hice con cuerpo, alma y corazón. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas algunas se me pasan y no tengo beta. Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y reviews. Nos vemos ¿pronto? ¿Lejos? No sé pero trataré de actualizar.**

**¿Me dejan saber que piensan de esta historia con un review? ¡Vamos! Uno me haría feliz.**

**Bye, besitos Lily. **


End file.
